A Thing to Prove
by naomiyuraki08
Summary: one-shot. Azuma YunokixKahoko Hino


Title: A Thing to Prove

One- shot

Rating: T

Pairing: Azuma Yunoki x Kahoko Hino

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro.

-naomiyukari08-

Bear with me. It's my first fanfiction. It's not as good as the others. It's hard to do an Azuma Yunoki x Kahoko Hino pairing, so bear with me again. Now, I'll say sorry and forgive me if this story is not so great. I'll also say sorry if there are grammatical errors, I'm not perfect, I'm only human. Haha. I want comments and uhm reviews to help me improve myself. Thank you.

**To my friend:** (you know who you are) I'm so sorry, if I published this without letting you proofread it. Don't worry, I'll send the other stories to you and you can check that. I know that you are busy so I thought of not sending it to you. I really am sorry. You can bombard me when we talk to each other. I don't want to depend myself to you. Hahaha!

* * *

"You are very annoying." Azuma said, looking at her. They were seated on one of the benches in the park. It was a Saturday afternoon. Kahoko stood up, went in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Then why did you ask me to come here?!" She said.

They had been there for hours and Azuma keeps on teasing her. She's on the verge of killing that pretty boy in front of her, sitting and smiling angelically at her as if, he is so innocent and never did anything wrong at all.

"Simple." He replied. "I'm bored and I need a good time killer." Kahoko glared at him.

"Now you have the courage to glare at me?" He asked darkly. Kahoko smiled and seated herself right next to him again. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"You're so cute, Kahoko." Azuma said, and then he laughed.

After the summer camp, It became some sort of a routine to see each other every weekend. Every Saturday and Sunday, Azuma will pick her up at her house and they will go to random places. Kahoko's mother is becoming curious of what is happening, Kahoko will just excuse,

"Practice, the concours participants have a practice."

"Again? Why is it every weekend?"

"No idea mom, I got to go." Then she'll just run away from her.

On the other hand, Azuma who is so intelligent will make a better excuse to his grandmother. His grandmother is not allowing him to see her but he makes such good excuses that make him obviously see her beloved Kahoko. He doesn't know why, why Kahoko of all people. He keeps on telling himself that Kahoko is not worth it but he's heart will argue with himself. Wait, he has a heart? When Kahoko entered his life, it's like his heart started to function, in a way that he doesn't want it, but who cares at least it's functioning.

When they're out, they will just stroll around the place they decided to go to, argue a little and of course tease her as much as possible, well because it makes him enjoy seeing her reactions. He genuinely laughs which only happens when they are alone together. He will buy the things that she likes even if she keeps on pulling his arm not to pay for it because it is too expensive. She is like a child when she's doing that, which he finds cute.

After a long silence, Azuma spoke who is now looking at the tangerine sky above him. "My family really wants me to marry that Ayano girl, except for Miyabi of course, she says that I should choose my own happiness and my own wife. Grandmother's the one arranging it. The wedding is said to be 5 months from now. I still have time."

Kahoko looked at him. "Time for what?"

"To prove something." He answered.

"Eh?"

Azuma looked at her in the eyes. "Think you idiot, why am I bringing you to your favourite places?" He said darkly, a little irritation in his tone.

Yes, he's right. Kahoko thought, all the places that they went to are all her suggestions. Then she answered,

"Because as you said, you're bored and you want a time killer."

"I guess you're an idiot after all." He stood up. Kahoko pouted.

"Let's go, we still have another place to go to." He started walking.

"But my feet hurt." She said.

"Then take off that high heels and walk towards the car. It's not that far. Don't expect me to carry you." Then he walked away again.

Kahoko sighed and said "Hey wait!"

"Get in." he said. She did what he said.

* * *

They went to a garden with a gazebo, there a dinner for two was set. Azuma helped Kahoko to sit down. Then he sat down in front of her.

"Why?" Kahoko asked.

"Why what?"

"Why a dinner date?" Kahoko blushed.

"Date? You say… hmmm… As I told you, I want to prove something." Kahoko looked confused.

After dinner, Azuma prompt Kahoko to stand. He held Kahoko's hand which made Kahoko blush; they went back to the park and stand along the railing where the sea breeze touched their faces.

"Why?" Kahoko asked again.

"Why do you need to ask that question again and again? Even how many times you ask I'll only give you one answer. That is, I want to prove something."

Kahoko sighed and accepted defeat over her beloved Azuma. Wait beloved? When did he become beloved to her? When she heard about the wedding part a while ago, her heart sank. Of course, she doesn't want Azuma to see that, or a never ending teasing session again will take part. After the summer camp, she felt that she wants to know Azuma more. Azuma the man that everyone loves, Azuma the one that brings the Yunoki name and the Azuma that she encountered in the rooftop after the second selections. She knows that it is hard but she's willing to do it because just like Azuma, she wants prove something to herself and to him.

"Then have you prove something?" she asked while staring at the horizon.

"Did I?" He asked, as the cold breeze touched his face. His purple long hair danced with the breeze.

"Eh?" Kahoko said.

"Uhm… but you've proven something to me." She added.

"Really? Then what is it?" He said changing his position, now looking at Kahoko with a smile.

"That, I'm the best time killer." She said looking at him. He chuckled at her answer.

"That's all?"

"Nope!"

"Hmmm…"

"That you will be a good, sweet and caring husband." Kahoko said. Did she just say that out loud?! She regretted it after saying it, but what done is done. She can't erase that. Azuma looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"In the future. I mean." She added.

Azuma fixed himself. "Well, I think I'm done with my proving." He said and walked away from the railing.

"What?" Kahoko said.

"I'll see you again tomorrow, Kahoko. I'll pick you up same time, same place. It's your turn to prove something to me." He said looking back at her.

"Eh?"

But he continued to walk towards the car.

"Hey! Won't you take me home?" she ran towards him.

"I didn't say that I'll leave you here, that's the worst thing a husband can do to his wife." He said holding the car door.

"Now, get in."

She was dumbstruck of what he said, but oh well; this is another long teasing session. She entered the car and so did he.

* * *

Naomiyukari08 notes: so there you have it, my first fanfic. I'm sorry if it's not that good, but I'll promise, I'll be better someday. Haha! Please leave some comments and/or reviews. Thank you for reading.


End file.
